


Your Best Friend

by SirSpades



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpades/pseuds/SirSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is some JadeFef, human fef, some au where they haven't started the game.<br/>I had to write a short story in english class, and this is what came out of it. It had to be over 750 words and we had to use certain words we received during an activity. My words were Happy, Excited, Sadness, Cats, and Death. <br/>I may or may not add to it. Not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Friend

Your name is Jade Harley, and you are anticipating a visit from your dear friend, Feferi Peixes. You spend most of the morning cleaning your house, and a half hour getting snacks ready. Although she is your best friend, you haven’t seen each other in quite a while. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that you live on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. You expect she’ll get here around 5 o’clock. But that’s a rough estimate. After making sure everything is perfect, you take a break to work on some nuclear physics. Boy, if your grandfather could see you now, he would be so proud. But alas, he was shot quite some years ago. Despite being only 16, you live on this island with only your dog, Becquerel. He is a good dog, best friend. 

You spend about 4 hours on your nuclear physics project. You look at the clock. It reads 4 o’clock. You decide it’s about time to clean up this mess, so you spend some time cleaning. When you’re done cleaning the project up, it’s 4:45. You become even more excited, and wait anxiously by the front door, waiting to hear a knock. Bec is at your side, keeping you company, like always. You hate to admit it, but sometimes you wish you lived somewhere else. You know your grandfather worked hard to maintain the island, but you just feel like it would be nicer having friends closer than several hundred, maybe even a thousand miles away. Then again, you like being able to work on dangerous projects, and if you lived elsewhere, you would get in serious trouble. 

5 o’clock, finally! Any minute now, your friend Feferi should knock on your door. You make one more round of cleaning. You want everything to be perfect. 5:17. You’re sitting on the couch, bored, still waiting. More time passes before you realize that it’s almost 6 o’clock. You sigh, and slump back into the couch, Bec lays his head on your lap. He nudges your hand which is laying limp at your side. He wants you to pet him, so you scratch behind his ears and pet him. Then, you hear a knock. You immediately jump up from your seat and run to the door. Adjusting your glasses, which are now askew from lunging for the door handle, you open the door with a giant, goofy, grin. 

Opposite of you is your best friend, Feferi Peixes. You shriek with joy and embrace Feferi. “Hi Fef!! Wow, it’s been so long!” you practically scream. Just as giddy, she replies, “I know! I missed you!” You invite her in, and take her luggage into the guest room, where she’ll be staying for the week. She asks you if she can keep this one box with her. The box, you notice, has a few holes. But when you get back, she holds the box out to you, gesturing to you to take it. At that moment, you take the box. “Open it. You’ll love it!” she explains through a toothy grin. Taking a moment to look at the box more closely, you open it up, only to see two little cats. “I remember how much you loved animals, Jade,” began Feferi happily, “I rescued them!” Becquerel noticed the cats almost instantly and sat upright. You see this from the corner of your eye. “Bec, no. Lay down,” you say with a firm voice. He obeys, and lays down, although you know he wants to get a closer look. Feferi sits down on the couch next to Bec. She still looks as excited as she did when she first walked through the door. “I love them, Fef! They’re so cute!” you exclaim happily. You set the box on a nearby table and hold each cat up, observing them closely. You decide to name them later, and let them become familiar with Bec, who is still lazing around on the couch.

In the evening, you treat Feferi to a nice dinner, seeing as how this is her first night here. You prepare her favourite meal, which is a rather simple salad. You both are vegetarians, so the two of you enjoy your simple dinner, and catch up. “So Fef, how have you been?” “I’ve been ok, although my mother recently passed away,” she sighs. “What?! Oh Fef, I’m so sorry!” She looks down at her salad, obviously choking back tears. You get up from your chair and stride over to her. You pull her into your arms and give her a well needed hug. She hugs you back, and begins sobbing. After a few minutes though, she seems to be okay.   
You lead Feferi to her room. You both sit on the bed and bicker on and on, almost all night. Feferi fell asleep in mid-sentence, but you were too tired to bother, and you fell asleep too. Tomorrow, you two are going to play a game called Sburb. You can’t wait!


End file.
